Im Drawn to You Sweetheart
by kaylune
Summary: He was in love with her. She was in love with him. He took a risk, and she took one as well for the name of love. Did he not love her? Did she not love him? Please R/R.Rated T,based on the song Im Drawn to You Sweetheart by Faster Faster.One-Shot


**And it's you I can't resist  
****I never thought I could feel like this  
****Again  
And it's you I'm thinking of  
Oh tell me could this be love?  
Only time will tell**

I sat on my bed, thinking of a special someone when I feel someone hit me with a pillow. I look up and see Harry, with more pillows to hit me with.

"What do you want Harry?" I asked him furiously. "I was busy thinking of a special person." I said before I noticed that it had slipped out.

"Would that special person happen to be a certain best friend of ours that has bushy brown hair and her initials are H.G?" said Harry mockingly. I threw a pillow back at him.

"Her hair is not bushy, it is perfect, just like she is" I said. She was completely perfect, and I love her pretty brown bushy hair. I couldn't resist playing with it. It is hers, and hers only.

"Ron, admit it. You are completely head over heals for Hermione" I heard Harry say.

I looked at him, not saying anything. We both knew that I was completely in love with her, and there was no point in denying it.

"Fine, you bloody git" I told Harry. "I am in love with my best friend"

"You finally admitted it Ron. I am extremely proud of you. I always knew you guys would end up together"

"Oh, shut up Harry. It is not my fault she is bloody amazing," I told him as I threw a pillow at him.

"Why do you like Hermione?" I heard Harry ask as he ducked the pillow I threw at him.

"Harry, this is going to sound so bloody lame, but here it goes. I have been heartbroken before, and badly to make matters worse. I really never thought I was going to have feelings for someone after that ordeal, that is why I kept ignoring the feelings I have for Hermione. I told myself that there were friend feelings, but I knew that they weren't. I was just afraid of getting hurt once again" I told him.

"Wow" I heard Harry say,

"Wanna know something?" I asked Harry.

"What?" he asked.

"I think I may be in love with my best friend Hermione Granger, but I don't know if she feels the same way."

"You'll see" said Harry as he patted my back.

**Just when I thought  
That I had had enoughI'd given up on love  
Due to the fact  
That all of my past relationships  
They all went down like sunken ships  
And left me with a bitter taste  
That still remains  
But then...**

"Hermione" I heard Ginny say. I sat down straight.

"Yes?" I answered sweetly.

"Were you thinking of Ron again?" Ginny said as she sat next to me.

"Ha, what gave you that idea?" I asked, hoping to sound like I wasn't completely in love with her brother Ron Weasley.

"Oh, shut up" she said as she hit me with a pillow.

"What?" trying to sound like I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Hermione, you have feelings for my brother"

"No I don't. What gave you that stupid idea?" hoping not to sound like I was lying.

"It's pretty much the flirting that is going on between you two"

"Ginny, we do not flirt. We just annoy each other" I said. I started to think of all the times we did flirt, one that included last night, when we were by ourselves in the common room, snuggled up next to the fire.

"I saw you both last night" I heard Ginny say. I re-awoke from my flashback from last night.

"What the heck are you talking about?" I asked her, trying super hard not to sound like I did know what she was talking about, but just trying to pretend like I didn't.

"You are in love with that stupid loser git that I call my brother" she said as she looked at me.

"Your brother is not a git nor a loser. He is a sweet, nice, cute, handsome, smart, charming guy who happens to be your brother. I would be lucky if I was you" I told her, re-saying the stuff I just told Ginny. I noticed that I did sound like I was in love with him.

"If my mom adopted you as a daughter, you and Ron would be snogging the lights out of each other" said Ginny as she made a gagging noise. I thought of that picture, me and Ron snogging. I clearly did like that idea.

"Shut up Ginny"

"No until you admit that you are in love with my brother" she said with a look in her face that I knew she wouldn't leave me alone until I told her that truth that we both knew.

"Fine I am in love with him" I said. "But to be honest, I never planned on falling in love with Ron. I just did, but I never noticed because I was so mad that Viktor had cheated on me with Fleur. I loved Viktor a lot, much more than the skies itself, and when I found about his cheating, it broke my heart completely. I was so hateful at the world. I gave him my heart, and he just tore it to many little pieces. Since then I hate people in love, and being in love. I actually thought I would never feel that emotion again, just hate….but then"

"But then…?" asked Ginny, curious on what I would say next.

"Your brother showed me a side of him that I have never seen, and the side of him that I fell in love with"

**I found you  
And for a moment I turned blue  
Cause you make it hard to breathe  
Yeah you make it hard to breathe**

_Flashback_

It was the day of the Yule Ball, and I was completely annoyed. Hermione and I had a fight, and I did not like how it ended. Because of me, she wouldn't be attending the Yule Ball. Fuck myself. It is always my fault. I wouldn't be surprised if I never got the girl.

I turned around to talk with Harry, and our dates, Parvati and Padma Patil. I knew that Padma wasn't pleased to be going with me, especially with my dress robes, and to be honest, I did not care, it was just a stupid ball.

"Ohhh" I heard the twins say. I turned around to see what they were talking about. Then I saw her gracefully walking down the stairs, looking beautiful. She smiled at me, and I held my breath. She was so captivating, especially that smile of hers. I didn't noticed that I was actually holding my breath, until I saw her hold Viktor Krum's hand. I let it out, angrily.

"Let's go Padma" I gauntly said.

"Fine I guess" she said, fuming because she wanted Harry as her date. She would have to settle with me.

The champions had finished dancing, and I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She looked beautiful dancing and smiling. I felt hatred for Viktor. She was supposed to be my date. I turned around and told Padma to go flirt with some guys. She slapped me, but I didn't care. I walked with Harry back to the common room, when I saw Viktor snogging her. To make matters worse, I knew there were feelings for Hermione in my heart. I looked at them, finally walking away, hoping it will be me someday snogging her.

_Flashback Ends_

**And it's you I can't resist  
I never thought I could feel like this  
Again  
And it's you I'm thinking of  
Oh tell me could this be love?  
Only time will tell**

_Flashback_

I was sitting on the stands, cheering for Ron as he kept saving goal after goal. I really wished Harry was here. He would be proud of Ron. I knew that I was. I never kept my eyes of him, not wanting to miss any important play. Finally, Ginny had caught the snitch. We had won the Quidditch Cup.

I walked by myself towards the common room, excited for the party that was occurring in the common room by now. I wanted to say something to Ron, but I did not know what exactly to say. Saying congrats seemed so lame, maybe I should invite him out to lunch? Ugh.

I looked at where I was. I realized that I was in the portrait hole. I said the password and walked in. I finally had thought the exact words to tell Ron. I was so eager to see him.

Ron was in the center of the table, on top of a little platform, showing of the trophy. I was about to say something when Lavender Brown pushed me away. I gathered my balance and saw the Lavender and Ron were snogging, right in front of me.

I felt my heart be in pain. I didn't know what it meant till I remember this same feeling when I found out that Viktor was cheating on me. The only way for my heart to break if its because I have feelings for him. Then it hit me, I was completely in love with Ron Weasley, and for once I was jealous of that bubblehead named Lavender Brown.

_Flashback Ends_

**I've had my fair share of let downs  
And I'm no stranger to disappointment  
Because most girls have a habit of getting around (Getting around)  
Getting around the streets of Georgia  
They change just like the seasons  
But those small town girls they take my breath away  
But then...**

_Flashback_

Lavender Brown actually kissed me, but the weird thing I was kissing her back. I knew for sure that I did not like her at all. Maybe it is because she just threw herself at me, and me being a guy, I could resist. Girls can be such sluts, especially Lavender, who made out with almost every guy in our year, except those in Slytherin.

I am used to girls using me, I really am. They usually use me to get to get to my brothers or Harry. Lavender was one of them, but she changed now. The only reason she is kissing me is because I am now popular, just like my brothers and Harry.

I may like snogging someone, but I don't, unless it was Hermione.

_Flashback Ends_

**I met you  
And for a moment I turned blue  
Cause you make it hard to breathe  
Yeah you make it hard to breathe**

_Flashback_

I walked downstairs, feeling like a princess. Well trying to anyways, that stupid git by the name of Ron ruined the moment when we started to fight. What about? I don't know. Boys can be so difficult sometimes, actually all the time.

As I walked downstairs, I immediately recognized his bright red hair. I started to giggle. His red hair was even brighter to me, and I wanted to go and touch it. But then I stopped. We were in fighting mode. I saw who he was with, Padma Patil. She was a sweet girl, but so not his type.

I kept thinking of who he should have asked, but I couldn't think of many girls. Ron is special, extremely special and well, he needs someone who would understand him.

I walked past him, smiling, when I noticed that his outfit made his eyes pop out more. I gasped. His eyes looked much more beautiful that ever before. I held my breath without noticing as I got lost into his eyes.

"Are you readii Her-mio-ninny?" I heard Viktor say. I came back into reality.

"Yes Viktor" I said as I walked with him.

_Flashback Ends_

**And it's you I can't resist  
I never thought I could feel like this  
Again  
And it's you I'm thinking of  
Oh tell me could this be love?  
Only time will tell**

We were laying down under a big shady tree. I was next to Hermione, who looked extremely beautiful in her new sundress. It matched perfectly with her personality, skin color and body shape. I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

I sat down straight. I needed to stop thinking of her this way. I look at her once again, regretting it. I have to resist myself from just kissing her, feeling her soft pink lips touch mine, having my fingers run through her beautiful brown hair and just looking into her eyes.

I was head over heals for her, and I had to keep myself from telling her. I noticed that she too had sat up. She then got much closer to me and put her head on my shoulder. I could smell her scent, her scent of flowers in the springtime.

"Ron" I heard her say.

"Hmm…" was the only thing I managed to say.

"Do you think that I will ever find love?" she asked me.

I thought for a while. There are many ways to finally tell her exactly how I feel, how she makes me smile when she smiles, how every touch gives me this weird tingly feeling and when she is sad, how I want to be that guy to have her arms around her.

"I do think that you will one day find love. Someone who will love your beautiful smile, who gets tingly feelings when you touch him and how every time you are sad, he wants to be the one to have his arms around you" I said, hoping that she would catch on.

**And it's you I can't resist  
I never thought I could feel like this  
Again  
And it's you I'm thinking of  
Oh tell me could this be love?  
Only time will tell**

"Do you really think that Ron?" I asked hopefully. I wanted him to be the person that would fall in love with me forever and always. We remained quiet for a while. I used the time for my own advantage.

I looked at him. He was wearing a green polo shirt with black jeans. He looked extremely handsome, and I couldn't stop checking him out. It was impossible and he was irresistible. I looked away and looked at some beautiful sunflowers, but that wasn't going to keep me away from Ron.

I looked at him once again, regretting it. I needed to stop staring at Ron, or he would find out that I was head over heals for him. I loved his beautiful eyes and how he gets red for the simplest things. I love touching his upper arms as well, knowing that they were muscle from the Quidditch training, which reassured me that I would be safe in his arms.

"Do you think I will ever find love?" asked Ron.

I thought about as I kept my head on his shoulder. Hmm. I had the perfect chance to tell him how I feel, to tell him that I wanted to be the girl he could confide everything in, the girl that would bring a smile to his face, the girl that would love him forever.

"Ron, I do think you will find love. You will find a girl that you can confide everything to, a girl that will bring you a smile to your face, a girl that will love you forever" I told him, trying to hold back the tears. That was the girl I was and knew I would never be his girl.

**And it's you I can't resist  
I never thought I could feel like this  
Again (I met you)  
And it's you I'm thinking of (For a moment I turned blue)  
Oh tell me could this be love? (Cause you make it hard to breathe)  
Only time will tell (Yeah you make it hard to breathe) **

Ron and Hermione both stood up from the floor, wiping all the grass they had attracted. The sun was shining, and there was no cloud in the sky. As they walked, Ron looked at Hermione, and Hermione looked at Ron.

They both loved each other, and knew that they couldn't live without the other. They knew that when they met, they never expected to fall in love with each other. But as they realized the feelings for each other, they couldn't stop thinking of that person, and they knew that they were completely in love.

"Hermione," said Ron as he turned to look at her. Hermione looked up, hoping to hear what she wanted to hear.

"I think I may be in love with my best friend, Hermione Granger, but I don't know if she feels the same way.. When I saw her kissing Viktor Krum, I knew there were feelings for her in my heart. As I looked at them, I hoped it would be me someday snogging her. I want to be that person who will love your beautiful smile, who gets tingly feelings when you touch him and how every time you are sad, he wants to be the one to have his arms around you" he said he took a deep breath. "Even though, I do love your breathtaking smile, I do get tingly feelings when you touch men and I want to be the only person to their arms around you."

Hermione smiled. She finally heard what she has been wanting to hear.

"I never planned on falling in love with you, but you showed me a side of you that I fell in love with. Then it hit me, I was completely in love you Ron Weasley, and for once I was jealous of that bubblehead named Lavender Brown. I want to be that girl that you can confide everything to, that girl that will bring you a smile to your face, that girl that will love you forever" she told him as she hugged him.

"You forgot to mention that you don't care if I am popular or not, you still love me as I am" said Ron as he hugged her.

"And that you are completely special and you need a girl that understands you" Hermione told him.

Ron pulled her much closer than she already was, brushing her cheek smoothly as it send goosebumps all over Hermione's body. He pushed a strand of her away from her eyes, and kissed her right then and there, putting an arm around her waist and the other in her beautiful bushy hair. Oh that was much more than love, and it much harder to breathe when they were snogging.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you all liked it, so please please review if you did or didn't. It would mean the world to mean and more if you did. Read my fanfics, Backstabbing Never Seemed So Fun and Vanilla Twilight. **

**All characters belong to JKR, and if I was her, I would be the one kissing Ron;)**

**Im Drawn to You Sweetheart is a song by Faster Faster, so it isn't mine. But you should listen to it(:**


End file.
